Rhythm of our life
by Kurtbastian436
Summary: It's their final year of college and Kurt and Blaine have been going strong for over four years, but have they really? When the secrets and lie of Kurt's real life come crashing down and Blaine finds out what's been going on between his fiancée and his best friend, he gives Kurt an ultimatum. Him or me?


**Hi, so, I used to have an old account on here like over a year ago, but I gave up posting because my college life and work took over, plus I lost my muse to write, but finally I've come up with something that I feel might be good enough to write and publish on here. So yeah, here it is. Warnings: There will be some Klaine, but this is a Kurtbastian fanfic, remember that. Also, if you don't like adultery then this isn't the fic for you. There will be a question for you readers at the end. Enjoy.**

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

He'd heard it, the wheels of a suitcase bouncing down the stairs, the sound of keys hitting a marble surface, footsteps heading down the winding hallway. He knew what was happening, knew why it was happening.

Saturday's were the worst, they were both exhausted from work and there final years of college, Kurt would spend all day, hiding out in the house with him, knowing that when it turned seven he'd have to leave. Would have to go home and talk about his day of volunteer work, he didn't think lazing around, having sex or cheating counted as volunteer work, but it's not like he could go home and say sorry I've been sleeping with your best friend all day, do you want lasagne for dinner? That wouldn't work.

"You don't think I know it won't be that easy?" Sebastian bellowed from where he was standing on the door step, the rain hammering on to the small roof covering the porch as he watched Kurt wheel his suitcase down the drive and up to his car, the wheels clinking against the ridges of the pavement next to his car. He sighed deeply as he let the cold wind hit his face, knocking him back a little before stepping down the steps to the drive.  
"When has it ever been easy, Kurt?" He asked into the cold air. "It never has, not with you, not with him, it never has." He mumbled trying to shout as Kurt placed the suitcase in the trunk and slammed down the lid, still completely ignoring Sebastian's cries as he opened the driver's door, climbing in and starting the engine, not once looking back.

"Please say something." Sebastian called as he jogged down the path, to the car, reaching at letting his fingers claw at the window of the driver's seat. "I can't do this Kurt, don't make me give up on you." He begged, the words coming out in nothing more than a whisper, his face flushed from running, his eyes red from crying, the salty liquid trickling down his face and catching on his lips, the taste making him shiver. Kurt never looked at him, never took in anything he was saying, he just put the car into gear and turned the music up from inside, his foot on the accelerator as he pulled out and drove into the darkness leaving Sebastian frozen, rooted to the spot where he'd pleaded with Kurt to stay.

The evening's events replayed in his mind, like a video tape stuck on repeat. It'd often got like this. Intense and overwhelming. Shouting and arguing as if there life depended on it. As if it was essential to live.  
Sebastian always felt like he was waiting, waiting for Kurt to leave again, waiting for Kurt to run out of excuses, lies. He knew it wouldn't last, nevertheless he clung on to the hope that Kurt would stay, that he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night again to find Kurt leaving. This time, this time he knew it was for good.

Kurt had taken to leaving things at Sebastian's, things Blaine wouldn't notice were gone. Clothes, a spare toothbrush, bits and pieces of his skincare. Kurt never took them before when he would leave, that's what made this time so final. He'd packed all his stuff, taken everything that belonged to him and removed it from Sebastian's life. Sebastian had nothing to cling onto anymore, nothing to signify that Kurt was coming back.

Sebastian's hair was soaked, clinging to his forehead as he shook the thoughts from his head, realising he was still standing in the middle of the road. The tears he'd cried were becoming mixed in with the rain droplets as he stood, waiting for Kurt to turn back, to choose him, to be with him, but it didn't happen. Kurt had chosen to be safe, in a life where everything was guaranteed. Love, a relationship, devotion, all the things Kurt believed Sebastian couldn't give him. He was probably right, Kurt was always right, but he hadn't given him the chance, not even to let himself be proved wrong. He'd walked away, left him to be with Blaine, back to acting like nothing was wrong, back to worshiping Blaine's success and forgetting how he really felt, where his heart and body really belonged. All was left was for Sebastian to accept that, accept that the boy had given up on him. He had to let him go. Only problem was, he didn't think he could.

**Ok, so this is basically the prologue and I have two different plans for this story, I can either do the year leading up to what's just happened or I can do the year after what's just happened? Drop me a review to let me know which you'd rather read.**


End file.
